ENCOUNTER
by Neil Davies1
Summary: Daleks aboard the enterprise and James T Kirk just may need some help this time, like a wandering time lord. This is the first in a 7 part serial, each episode will have a different title. Encounter leads to Threat, Regeneration, Power Play, Enterprise, Mutants and Heroes - all of which will be posted here so stay tuned.


4

ENCOUNTER

Around Kirk the ship purred, it sang producing a symphony that only a star ship captain could appreciate. All was well. The crew were between missions and enjoying a much needed lull, as was he.

Adventure was fine but all men and women needed some down time and he was no exception. It was Sulu who alerted him to the presence of a stationary object ahead, artificial, 2000 metric tonnes and no power readings.

Giving the order to slow to impulse Kirk felt his guts tighten, so much for the lull he thought when we don't go looking for trouble it seems to come looking for us.

"Full magnification," he ordered feeling Spock turn from his instruments, lean impassive features betraying no hint of excitement or even interest but he knew better, the Vulcan was just as curious a she was.

Kirk blinked in astonishment he had never seen anything like it in his lengthy Starfleet career, it was a very strange craft indeed spherical, silver, saucer-like with no markings or viewing ports, no warp nacelles and no hint as to where it had come from.

It hung there before them inert, mysterious and with no hint of power listing to port, a great glistening chunk of unknown metal that looked both old and new at the same time.

There were no populated planets for light years so it was hard to see where the ship could have come from or what it was doing here in the backwater of space.

Kirk's gaze travelled to his trusty science officer and friend who had dipped over his instruments once more already busy studying data. When Spock's head rose there was a slight frown and a sigh.

"Nothing captain," he said and there was the hint of an apology in his voice like this was somehow his fault.

"There must be," Kirk objected. He wasn't a man who accepted defeat in any context and why should he, being the captain of the fleet's finest star ship?

"Our sensors cannot penetrate the hull of that object," Spock informed him. "Nor do they tell us what the hull is made of it is a totally unknown substance."

No answers just mysteries, part of Kirk grew excited just another part of him screamed to leave this alien object where it was. The only problem with the latter solution was that it hung in the space lanes and might pose a hazard to future commercial flights.

"Attach a tractor beam," he said. "Bring it into cargo bay 3."

Spock didn't move a muscle his tall frame remained rooted where it was just inches from his terminal.

"Problem," Kirk demanded testily not used to having his orders ignored especially not by such a trusted colleague.

An eyebrow rose and then Spock's body softened, "Not as such captain."

"Spit it out Spock."

The Vulcan moved alongside the command chair touching his own left temple gently. "An impression," he said, "A sensation of menace nothing more tangible than that."

It wasn't like the science officer to give in to flights of fancy or even intuition but when he did Kirk was wise enough to pay attention; Spock wasn't someone he ignored.

"Of," Kirk enquired feeling intrigued because he to felt this worm of unease?

Spock's reply when it came was "evil captain."

What an extraordinary thing for the man to say, he who had devoted his life to logic and reason to finding answers and dispelling myths. Evil? Kirk couldn't believe it. From another man he would have taken this to be a joke, but Spock didn't joke not ever about anything.

He softened his features and tone. "Then we'll be extra careful, I'll get Scotty to put an additional force field around the bay." He stood up, "We can't just ignore this Spock."

No said the other man's eyes I understand that. "We must be wary," he almost whispered the words massaging his temple now. Not understanding Vulcan telepathy, not even sure if he believed in it Kirk patted the slim man on the arm.

"I always am," he said.

The great cathedral-like expanse of the cargo bay never failed to impress Kirk it made him feel reverential like he'd entered a place of worship. The feeling was enhanced by the view of space before the bay doors closed, an endless eternity of planets and stars so many questions and so many dangers. His mission was to explore some of them.

There it stood on the deck before them the alien saucer glistened it was utterly silent and seemed to suck all noise out of the bay

.

"Bizarre, isn't it?" He said to no one in particular, "The way it exudes danger without actually doing anything." The tight knot of men around him looked solemn especially the craggy featured Doctor McCoy.

"A quick phaser blast would have been easier," he said in his southern drawl but Kirk could tell he was being ironic. Bones was as curious as any of them.

"No markings," said Spock ever practical. "And the design is unlike anything on record it doesn't appear to be armed although we can't assume that." Again he touched his temple this time with a slight wince that disturbed his captain.

"Are you all right Spock, you seem to be in pain?"

McCoy said, "I've got the world's best cure for a hangover." He was needling Spock as usual they all knew the Vulcan didn't touch alcohol. Kirk shook his head this wasn't the time for humour.

He turned to the ruddy featured ship's engineer, "Any ideas about how to open our guest Mr Scott?"

The other man cracked into a smile and waved, there was nothing for him to do as it turned out for in that moment the craft began to open itself – an airlock having peeled outwards on the right-hand side to expose an equally gloomy interior.

When Kirk stepped forwards Spock caught his arm, "No Jim." He said and Kirk was amazed at the depth of feeling in these two words.

"Why?" He asked but Spock could give no answer. Unclipping his phaser Kirk put it to strength 2, he didn't take foolish risks.

"I'll be fine," he said then. "The rest of you stay here."

McCoy shifted uneasily. "At least take a security man with you."

There were two near the door and Kirk nodded to the eldest who was called Prior; the muscular man jogged over taking out his own weapon. Nice and easy Kirk gestured, we approach the airlock from two directions and back off at any sign of danger. Prior nodded to show he understood.

At first there wasn't much to see just shadows and half solid shapes that could have been anything, certainly no sign of movement or flesh and the air inside the pod seemed stale. Kirk had a torch with him and its beam cut into the darkness. "Nothing so far," he told his colleagues. "There doesn't seem to be any kind of power."

Prior spoke up, "Do you want me to go in and have a look sir?"

Nice gesture thought Kirk and brave, he liked Prior who was getting married in a month he was honest and reliable a good star fleet officer with a bright future.

"No that's all right," Kirk responded easing forwards him self until his head was parallel with the opening then inside it.

At first he didn't know what he was seeing, it could have been part of the ship's inner hull then he realised that the object was free standing it was vaguely cone-shaped with a domed top. From the front of it in a triangle formation were three curious extensions – a short bulb-ended tube, a hollow snub nosed tube that was slightly longer and an adhesive sucker arm.

"I think," he called back to his colleagues. "That this thing is piloted by robots."

They joined him although it was noticeable that Spock held back, now he was holding his head with both hands and a word escaped his lips, it was one Kirk had never heard him use before. That word was – "exterminate"!

Then Spock collapsed.

 _This tale will continue in THREAT….._


End file.
